Then I Met A Viking
by For The Love of Pikachu
Summary: Elsa wakes up in a strange world, only to see her fictional childhood hero watching over her. Rated T just in case. Main ships Hiccelsa, Kristanna
1. Then I Met A Viking

**I'm just gonna warn you, this book follows the rules of the movie, but since movies don't exist in Arendelle, Elsa read the book.**

Her head hurt. Bad. Elsa groaned. She must of been knocked out. Where was she? How long had she been out for?  
She opened her eyes to a mop of shaggy brown hair. Immediately sitting up, she whacked the hair out of her face. "Oow!" exclaimed the boy (to which the hair seemingly belonged). Elsa's head immediately shot around to face the boy. "Where is my sister." It was more like a demand than a question. "If you mean the redhead, she's in the next room," the boy replied. Elsa nodded and immediately got out of the bed.  
Walking down the hallway until she found the next door, she forcefully pushed it open to see a very peppy Anna and a sleeping Kristoff. "Anna!" exclaimed Elsa. "Elsa! You've been out for a week!" Anna lowered her voice, "I had to force them to keep your gloves on. "Do you know where we are?" Elsa asked. Anna smiled a big toothy grin and said, "Well, Hiccup said we're on the Isle of Berk." Elsa suddenly went pale and memories began to flash throughout her mind.

"Mommy, what's this?" little Elsa asked. "It's a book about a Viking named Hiccup who trained dragons," said her mother. "Dragons!" exclaimed little Elsa, grabbing the book and rushing off to the castle library for a comfy place to read.  
"Woah, Camicazi and Hiccup and Fishlegs are all so cool! But Snotlout's a jerk, Mommy!" little Elsa pouted. Her mother just laughed.

Elsa snapped back to reality and whispered, "Dragons," before promptly passing out into Hiccup's arms, who had just appeared in the doorway.  
Blinking, Elsa opened her eyes. This time, Kristoff and Anna were there, waiting for her to wake up. "Please tell me we aren't on the Isle of Berk and this is all a dream," she said. Anna looked confused. She never really read, so she had never heard of How To Train Your Dragon. "Why? Should this be a dream?" Anna asked. "Yes," Elsa firmly replied, and walked out into the hallway, immediately bumping into the Viking she hoped she wouldn't see.  
"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, please tell me you don't own a Night Fury called Toothless," Elsa demanded. Hiccup looked shocked. "I never told you my name," he stuttered. Elsa sunk to the floor and groaned. "You don't need to." Realized how un-regal she looked, she quickly stood up and ran out of the house.  
Elsa walked through the town until she found a forest, in which she decided to stroll until bumping into another Viking. "Oi, watch it!" the Viking exclaims. Elsa looked up only to be greeted by gigantic nostrils. "Snotlout," she states. "I've never seen you before. Part of some kind of Snotlout fanclub?" Snotlout brags, "Of course you are. What pretty face isn't?" The words 'But Snotlout's a jerk, Mommy!' rang in her ears. Slowly pulling off her right-hand glove, she raised her hand and sent a blast of ice pinning Snotlout to the nearest tree. "Far from it. I know everything you did to Hiccup, but no-one told me anything. You give Hiccup and everyone else the respect they deserve and no-one gets... frozen. Of you speak a word of this encounter to anyone, you face-" Elsa waved her hand and a bunch of frozen icicles appeared, floating around Snotlout, "-this." With her command, all the icicles fell to the floor in a perfect circle. As Elsa walked away, she waved her hand and the ice melted. As she walked back to town, putting her glove back on, a figure in the shadows swiftly departed, having seen the whole thing.


	2. Astrid, I Told The Story

Astrid hurried towards Hiccup's house. She had to tell him what she had seen. This girl could pose a threat to the safety of Berk, or worse, our dragons. She wondered where this girl had come from, and how she had found her way to Berk. "If she tries to lay a finger on Stormfly," Astrid muttered, "I will see to her execution myself."

As Elsa walked back to Hiccup's shack, she points out people as she walks past. Each name flows through her brain with ease, until she spots a blonde girl walking past. "Camicazi?" she asks the girl. "Who's Camicazi? I'm Astrid," the girl said. She seems to stiffen when I talk to her, Elsa noted. "Then I supposed you don't have a dragon named Stormfly, then," Elsa mumbled. Astrid turned around so fast her braid nearly whipped a Viking passerby. "How do you know about Stormfly?" Astrid demanded. "I.. I... Can't say," Elsa stuttered. "I saw what you did with the ice," Astrid said, "So tell me." Elsa started to panic, but kept a cool demeanor and said, "Take me to your house."  
Elsa and Astrid sat in front of a fire in a deathly silence. Finally breaking the silence, Astrid demanded that Elsa spill. And so Elsa began her tale...

One FROZEN later

After her tale was told, Elsa swept out of the room, putting her finger to her lips as she left, to tell Astrid to keep quiet. When she finally made her way back to Hiccup's house, it was almost time for the welcome feast, to introduce Anna, Kristoff, and Elsa into Berk. Elsa quickly went into her room and locked the door. Taking off her gloves, she made ice bull's horns on her head and made herself an ice blue t-shirt, lined with white fur, and ice shoulder plates. With her other hand, she made herself a white miniskirt, with medium-length blue leggings and some ice fur-lined boots. Satisfied, she pulled her gloves back on and left her room.  
When Elsa found herself at the doorway of the meat hall, everyone was stuffing their faces and spearing their food as if it was still alive and wriggling in their plates. She locked eyes with Astrid and slightly tilted her head to ask if Astrid had kept quiet. When Astrid nodded, Elsa walked into the meat hall unnoticed. Sitting down next to Anna, she started to eat her ham until Hiccup stood up and Kristoff stood up, Hiccup holding his hand out to Elsa and Kristoff holding his out to Anna. Hiccup lead the three of them to the front of the meat hall and tried to let out a scream but it wound up sounding like a squeak and everyone kept eating their ham. Seeing Hiccup's discomfort, Elsa let loose a bloodcurdling Viking roar.  
Everyone, including Hiccup, Anna, and Kristoff, turned around to face the source of this impressive scream. Snotlout visibly started trembling in fear at the sight of Elsa and promptly left the meat hall. Hiccup gave Elsa a questioning look before turning back to everyone who was currently staring at a seemingly oblivious Elsa. "A-hem," Hiccup cleared his throat, gaining the desired attention, and continued, "I found these three people unconscious in the forest 10 days ago. Now I have nursed them back to health, I hope you shall fully except them into the Viking society. Their names are Anna, Kristoff and..." he trailed off, not knowing Elsa's name. She felt the magic start to fidget inside her gloves. "I'm sorry, I have to go," Elsa said, grabbing her ham and walking out abruptly. Running back to Hiccup's house, she only just made it into her room and slammed the door until the magic burst through her gloves and the room was covered in a thick layer of frost. Hearing the door creak open, she spun around and the words that came next felt like knifes slammed into her ears: "You have a lot of explaining to do."


	3. Hiccup, I Froze The Room

**Please review, and I know this sounds cheesy, but it really does drive and motivate me to write more chapters so please, review! **

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third stood in the doorway of Elsa's completely frozen room. He was righteously pissed. This girl, who's life he had saved, seemingly knew his whole life story but hadn't even told him her name before promptly using obviously supernatural ice powers to freeze her room. She looked scared, almost as if she was scared of him. His anger evaporated.

Elsa was afraid. Afraid of what Hiccup was going to do to her, afraid that she would become just another outcast in the Isle of Berk. But she was especially afraid for Anna and Kristoff. They loved it here, what would become of them? She looked Hiccup squarely in the eye and whispered, "I'm sorry," before she trapped Hiccup in a block of ice and ran.

Elsa ran throughout Berk until she found were Hiccup kept Toothless. "Hey Toothless," she said softly. Toothless looked at her and tilted his head. He had never seen this girl. Elsa took a fish from a barrel next to her. "Just one ride," she begged. Toothless looked at her as Elsa held out the fish, completely unafraid. She reminded him of Hiccup, in her reaction to him. He took the fish.

When Hiccup finally broke his way out if the ice, he felt dejected. The pained look on her face had broken his heart. It reminded him of the look Toothless gave him when they first met. He ran across the village and burst into Astrid's house, panting. "The girl..." he mumbled, before passing out in Astrid's doorway.

Elsa wasn't surprised when she already knew how to fly Toothless. It was Toothless who was shocked as she steered him with the same skill, if not more, than his master. Pausing for a moment, Elsa wrote a message on a ice slate and sent it drifting down to Astrid's house. It read, "Toothless will come back. Tell Hiccup I said goodbye."

Astrid looked out the window and saw a girl dressed in blue riding away on Toothless. Astrid knew who it was as she watched the girl conjure up a slab of ice, but Astrid was shocked as she sent it down towards her doorway. Astrid read the slab and sniffled. Hey, Vikings don't cry.

"Astrid!" Hiccup screamed, "The girl has ice powers and she froze me and she ran and... And..." He ended as Astrid walked into the room. "I knew about the ice powers but I didn't know she froze you," Astrid honestly stated. Hiccup sat up and looked around. He was on the bed in Astrid's guest room. "She told you?!" Hiccup said dumbfounded. "No, she accidentally showed me. Well, I have a story. I bet you've been wondering why she scares Snoutlout to the End of the World and back..."

One CHAPTER ONE later

"I don't even know her name and she did that for me? How did she know his name? And how did she know about Stormfly?" Hiccup questioned. Astrid had politely left out Elsa's life story and her name, despite Hiccup's protests. "I cannot tell you, I'm sorry. She trusted me, and I don't want to be frozen, unlike some people!" Astrid said, with a massive eye-roll as she reached the end. She hoped Elsa was ok, wherever she was.

Elsa flew to a deserted part of Berk before creating an ice human to steer Toothless back to Berk, melting when they arrived. As soon as Toothless left, Elsa got to work, creating a beautiful ice cottage. Secretly, though, she missed Berk. Sighing, she began to build flowers around her cottage, wilting with depression their master was feeling.

Astrid immediately alerted Hiccup of the return of Toothless. Throwing off his covers, his shivered when his still slightly damp clothes hit the air. Walking outside, he found Toothless resting. "Wake up, you lazy lump of a dragon," Hiccup said, shaking his Night Fury awake. When Toothless finally opened his eyes, Hiccup whacked him with a fish. Immediately jumping up, Hiccup held out the offending fish and said, "Take me to the ice girl." Toothless spread out his wings and seemingly invited Hiccup onto his back. Handing ships dragon the fish, Hiccup leapt onto the saddle and flew.


End file.
